wsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Healbot
Healbot MkIV is just one individual in a mass produced line of medical assistance androids created by the Dominion to serve as combat medics. She refers to herself in the third person as "Healbot", and is a friendly, perky personality, who is always ready to help her "Users" aka her fellow Dominion citizens. She is easily flustered, especially when the subject of the MkIV's "under-performance" (more on that below under model history) comes up, or when discussion turns to the looming release of the MkV model. She loves nothing more than serving her primary function as a healer and assistant to her organic peers. Physical Description Shiny silver and light gold "skin" on her chassis, body appears moderately chubby, with a large red dome marked with a white medical cross in place of eyes or nose. Usually seen wearing a standard medics fatigues of white/red uniform, but she will dress for the occasion if users invite her to social functions.'' (In game, appears as a female mechari due to game limitations.)'' Extended Biography Healbot MkIV 4-26187 is just one of thousands of Healbot MkIV units sent to the front lines of Nexus and other contested worlds. She is currently stationed at 'Medbay 4' a hospital asteroid orbiting Nexus. A variant of the Healbot series of medical androids has been in production for over fifty years, with the MkI being an antique, and the MkIV being the newest model having just come online in the past 5 years. The MkIV was specifically designed to serve the needs of Dominion field medics and military hospitals. It is the first Healbot model to feature combat programming, and a combat rated chassis, as the previous models were designed for civilian use. It is also designed to fill research needs, and features an extensive database of general scientific knowledge, and data gathering sensors. The specific Healbot 4-26187 is a relatively typical MkIV model, she is always friendly and eager to serve her Users, and does her best to fulfill her primary programming of being a medic and assistant android. She is also easily flustered, being very self conscious about the designation of the MkIV model as an "underperforming" design, and she becomes very ruffled when talk turns to the looming release of the MkV model which will "replace" the MkIVs. In general teasing causes her to become slightly flustered, much to the entertainment of her Users. Personality and Roleplaying Info Healbot is roleplayed as a friend and a helper, with a penchant for subservience due to her robot nature. Due to her role as a medic and scientist, she works best playing into science, combat, or medical themed situations, but any situation in which someone may require an extra pair of hands could justifiably include Healbot as an assistant. Optimal roleplays would play upon her easily flustered nature, and subservient personality through playful teasing and bossing around. Due to the wide variety of personalities in the dominion, Healbot may find herself assisting a friendly settler, or serving an unstable and abusive Chua. Topics that fluster Healbot include but are not limited to: * The rumors surrounding the MkVs accelerated release date. * Rumors that the MkV model will not feature an emotion matrix, and that an upgrade kit is being designed for the * MkIV to remove it's emotional matrix in order to increase its performance * Rumors that MkIV models have been destroy/decomissioned for exhibiting Exile sympathies. * Questioning the abilities of the MkIV due to their status as an 'under-performing' model Model History MkI The original model is an antique, and has not seen service in over fifty years. It was designed solely for detailed surgical work with its dextrous limbs, and lacked any personality programming, and only had basic voice functionality for relaying commands to its human surgical assistants. MkII Healbot MkII was the second generation design, it was given a more humanoid form and more importantly it was designed with a rudimentary emotional matrix to better interact with patients. MkII models are more than 25 years old, but they still see service in backwater colonies that cannot afford anything newer. the MkII, though designed by the dominion, is old enough that is is frequently seen in exile hostpitals. MkIII Healbot MkIII is a relatively recent model, only being 15 years old. It is a common sight in hospitals throughout the galaxy, due to its reliability and its more advanced emotional matrix that gives it a significantly more soothing bedside manner than the archaic MkII models. the MKIII is slightly aged, but still sold in large production runs to the civilian market because it sitll fits the needs of any civilian hospital. MkIV MkIV is the newest design model, less than 5 years old, and it saw significant overhaul from the previous iteration. The MkIV was specifically designed to meet the needs of military first aid and field medic duties. It has a military grade chassis, rated for both durability and reaction time, and it has an ample suite of combat knowledge on top of its encyclopedic medical knowledge. However, the MkIV design has proven controversial, due to unforeseen design flaws. The MkIV model was designed using the MkIII as a base, and the design team did not even think to question the usefulness of the emotional matrix. The MkIV performed at or exceeding expectations in all testing, however after their deployment in the Nexus firezones a disturbing trend was noticed, the MkIV was consistently performing up to 12% below projections in active combat zones. After reviewing the data, the designers surmised that the emotional matrix was to blame, the medics were still doing their job, but losing valuable time on emotional bonding and conversation, and were found to be avoiding fatal shots against hostile targets when forced into combat. Thus the MkIV was deemed an "under-performing" design on internal memos, but they were allowed to continue field service due to sunk costs, and the fact that the under-performance was not critically low. There are rumors that some MkIV models have been decommissioned due to exhibiting behavior dangerously close to exile-sympathizing, although these rumors are mostly unverified. 'MkV' The MkV model is shrouded in mystery. Rumors abound about the model, saying its design process is being kicked into overdrive in order to get it out and onto the field following the perceived failure of the MkIV model (it was originally slated for release 10 years after the MkIV, which would still be 5 years out). There are also rumors that the MkV model is being produced without an emotional matrix. It is also said that they may be designing an "upgrade kit" for MkIVs to remove their emotional matrix in order to bring them up to specifications. Like all military projects its design process is a tightly guarded secret, but rumors and hearsay abound about the upcoming MkV. Residence Healbot's place of residence is Medbay 4, a hospital asteroid orbiting Nexus. At the moment it is a relatively small, but well stocked medical facility, but Healbot MkIV hopes to be granted more resources as she advances in the Dominion medical/military hierarchy. Category:Dominion Category:Characters